


Miroir miroir

by Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff and Angst, Implied Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Lemon, Lime, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Nous avons tous une partie de nous-mêmes que nous cachons aux autres. Yaoi. HinaKage, DaiSuga.Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, voici une nouvelle fic sur le fandom Haikyuu!! avec cette fois-ci du HinaKage (oui, vous avez bien lu) et du DaiSuga en tête d'affiche. Bien entendu, il y aura des couples secondaires que je ne cite pas d'avance car ils se dévoileront au fil de l'histoire. Bon autant vous prévenir, les persos risquent d'être OOC mais vu la thématique, c'est voulu et assumé. Bonne lecture :)

"Nous avons tous une partie de nous-mêmes que nous cachons aux autres." 

Hinata trouvait Kageyama bizarre ces derniers temps. Certes, il se conduisait toujours comme le roi qu'il était lorsqu'il réceptionnait mal ou quand il ratait ses passes courtes mais il y avait autre chose, il ne saurait dire quoi mais le passeur ne se conduisait pas comme d'habitude. Kageyama semblait plus...Calme, on va dire, un peu moins colérique aussi. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata?" La voix de Yachi le ramena sur terre. "Euh, rien du tout, enfin, si, je trouvais juste Kageyama bizarre ces temps-ci, c'est tout.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, fit la blonde en regardant le passeur, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'être ailleurs."

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le banc quand le roi arriva. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à bailler aux corneilles? Va t'entrainer aux réceptions plutôt, elles sont toujours aussi merdiques."

Hurgh, j'ai du me tromper, il est toujours le même. 

"Tiens, on dirait que le Roi est de nouveau en pleine forme." Kageyama ignora la remarque de Tsukishima et continua à s'entrainer avec Hinata.

Les yeux du roux s'attardèrent un bref moment sur le torse de Kageyama lorsqu'ils se changeaient dans le local. Personne ne connaissait ce qu'il cachait au fond de son coeur, cette admiration pour le passeur. 

Au début, Hinata l'enviait d'être aussi grand mais maintenant, il pensait à autre chose en le regardant. Ses doigts frétillaient légèrement. "Qu'est -ce que t'as à bouger tes doigts comme ça, Hinata? plaisanta Tanaka, toucher la balle te manque?

\- Euh..."

Nishinoya poussa un rire en lui tapotant l'épaule. "Je te comprends Shouyou. Le volley, on ne peut pas s'en passer, hein?"

Tsukishima les observa de loin, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Hinata était vraiment un livre ouvert. "Il y a un problème, Tsukki?, lui demanda Yamaguchi.

\- Non, rien."

Sugawara se changea silencieusement pendant que Daichi discutait avec Asahi. "Ça va, Suga? 

\- Hein? Euh oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Asahi. De quoi vous parliez au juste?

\- De la petite amie de notre capitaine.

-Quoi? s'exclamèrent Tanaka et Nishinoya, Daichi-san a une copine!?

-Ben oui, fit Daichi un peu gêné, et tu aurais très bien pu ne pas le dire à voix haute, Asahi. Regarde-les maintenant, on dirait qu'ils viennent de trouver leur idole.

\- Hé, moi c'est juste par curiosité, rétorqua Nishinoya, elle est comment?

-Ouais, vas-y, dis-nous, renchérit Tanaka tout excité, elle est à Karasuno?

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, déclara Daichi en jugeant que la discussion était close, concentrez-vous plutôt sur le festival de l'école.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai que c'est pour bientôt, soupira Tanaka, blasé à l'idée du travail qui l'attendait.

-T'en fais pas, Ryu, le rassura Nishinoya, la classe aura surement une bonne idée.

\- Nous, on fera un planétarium, dit Yamaguchi en prenant son sac, c'est Tsukki qui a eu l'idée."

" Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui.", pensèrent-ils tous en coeur.

Tsukishima haussa placidement ses épaules sans mot dire. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être surpris. 

"Elle fait quoi ta classe, Kageyama?, demanda Hinata en enfilant son blouson.

-J'étais en train de dormir quand les délégués en ont parlé.

-Sois plus sérieux." le réprimanda Sugawara. En temps normal, il aurait dit d'un ton amusé mais là, vu le ton sérieux qu'il employait quelque chose clochait.

"Tu es sûr que ça va, Suga?" Faux sourire. "Oui, Daichi. L'entrainement m'a juste épuisé.

\- Bon, il est temps de fermer le local."

Tous sortirent de la salle avant de quitter le lycée. Hinata prit son vélo et fut surpris de voir Kageyama prendre un chemin opposé au sien pour rentrer. Le roux regarda à gauche et à droite avant de sortir son téléphone portable et..."C'est bien ce que je pensais." Tsukishima. Juste derrière lui en train de voir..."Aaaah, ne-ne dis rien à p-personne et surtout pas à...

-Je ne dirai rien au roi. De toute façon, je n'en vois pas l'intéret.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as suivi?

-Simple curiosité. Maintenant qu'elle est satisfaite, je peux partir."

Hinata le regarda partir en se demandant s'il ne s'était pas jeté dans la gueule du loup. 

Kageyama était rentré chez lui et s'était précipité dans sa chambre. Le passeur se sentait mal ces temps-ci, la douleur qui se terrait au fond de lui l'oppressait. Il se cachait. Il se cachait à tout le monde comme il se cachait de lui-même.

Kageyama fouilla sous son lit pour y trouver un petit coffre. Il l'ouvrit pour prendre un petit ours en peluche orange qu'il prit dans ses bras pour le caliner. Tobio l'avait crée à l'école primaire, avant que le volley ne devienne sa passion première. 

Il avait toujours eu des difficultés à avoir des amis et en voyant sa mère coudre, le petit garçon qu'il était alors avait décidé de s'en fabriquer un. Il en avait fait plusieurs en plus des napperons qu'il brodait occasionnellement pour sa mère mais celui-ci était son préféré. L'ours n'avait pas eu de nom jusqu'à recemment. "Bonsoir Shouyou, lui dit-il en souriant, tu veux que je te raconte ma journée?"

Shouyou sortit de son bain tout sourire. Cela lui avait fait énormement de bien. Le roux avait ensuite mangé son diner en compagnie de sa mère et sa soeur pour ensuite aller dans sa chambre après avoir border Natsu. Il attendit que tout le monde fut endormi pour allumer de nouveau son portable.

Oui il admirait Kageyama mais un jour, alors que personne ne le regardait, le roux avait découvert une autre facette de lui, un coté de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le passeur était en train d'essayer d'apprivoiser un chat dans la cour derrière le lycée et, par on ne sait quel miracle, celui-ci s'était laissé approcher. Kageyama lui avait souri, les joues rosies de joie, tel un petit enfant innocent. 

Hinata l'avait trouvé à ce moment-là mignon. Et le roux adorait tout ce qui était mignon, c'était quelque chose que seule sa petite soeur Natsu savait. Depuis lors, des images de Kageyama hantaient son esprit et, avec le temps, celles-ci devinrent de moins en moins chastes. 

Il alluma son téléphone portable. La photo présente en écran de veille avait été prise discrètement, un jour où, par chance, leurs deux classes avaient eu sport en même temps. 

Kageyama avait pris sa douche bien après les autres (après tout, c'était midi) et Hinata en avait profité pour en prendre une, ni vu, ni connu. Le roux se mordit les lèvres. Ce dos, cette chute de rein, il brûlait d'envie de poser les mains dessus. Un rire licencieux franchit ses lèvres ainsi qu'un léger filet de bave. 

Sa main plongea dans son pyjama, imprimant des va et vients de plus en plus rapides au fur et à mesure que son imagination défilait, lui montrant des situations qui étaient toutes sauf innocentes.

Oh Tobio, tu es si adorable. Je veux tellement te toucher, te lécher, te...Nnnnnn.

Le roux regarda sa main maculée en soupirant. Il y avait autre chose que cette fois-ci tout le monde ignorait. Le Shouyou Hinata tout timide et ingénu n'existait pas.

Je suis un pervers.


	2. Chapter 2

Daichi fixait sa montre, nerveux. Le volley avait toujours été sa priorité et maintenant qu'il avait une petite amie, il ne savait pas comment se conduire. La gent féminine avait été pour lui un grand mystère et ce n'était pas Michimiya qui l'avait aidé à le résoudre, garçon manqué qu'elle était.

Il attendit à la station de bus. Aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche et il avait fait son travail à l'avance, juste pour la voir. "Désolée, je ne suis pas en retard?" Daichi trouvait sa voix grave et légèrement feutrée aussi envoutante que ses yeux verts. "Non, c'est moi qui suis arrivé en avance." Un doux sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'un rose pâle que Daichi aurait bien aimé goûter.

Cependant, il était avant tout un gentleman aussi lui offrit-il son bras. La jeune femme refusa, préférant plutôt lui donner la main.

Leur rencontre avait été très banale, ils s'étaient percutés dans un moment d'inattention à la sortie du conbini puis après une série d'excuses, ils en étaient venus à discuter. Midori l'avait raccompagné chez lui et il lui avait proposé de boire un verre pour mieux se connaitre, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie.

La jeune femme avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter. Depuis, ils sortaient ensemble. Elle lui avait juste donné son prénom, Midori car elle lui avait dit que son nom de famille était difficilement lisible et trop compliqué à prononcer.

Le capitaine de Karasuno s'était dit qu'elle venait certainement d'une famille très ancienne et très aisée. Après tout, avec sa longue jupe en dentelle noire, son long manteau de cuir gris perle et ses longues boucles brunes qui volaient ça et là au gré du vent, Midori incarnait une élégance toute féminine. Daichi la trouvait magnifique et tellement gracieuse qu'il se trouvait un peu gauche à coté d'elle. Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt grande, dépassant facilement les 1m70. "Et si nous allions boire quelque chose?", lui proposa-t-il.

Midori hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers un café où la jeune femme prit un thé au lait pendant que Daichi testait un cappuccino au caramel. "Comment se passe le volley?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Très bien, nous nous entrainons d'arrâche-pieds pour le tournoi de printemps et même si je dois recadrer les autres de temps en temps, ils font tous du bon travail.

\- Tu dois être fier d'eux, fit Midori en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Je le suis et j'ai un très bon vice-capitaine pour m'épauler, Midori se rembrunit, Midori?

\- Oh, désolée Daichi, je révasse un peu.

\- C'est ce que je vois, fit Daichi en riant avec tendresse, tout va bien dans ton lycée?

\- Oh, je suis dans un lycée de jeunes filles. Même si certaines ont tendance à faire des crasses aux autres, tout va bien en général.

-Cela doit être dur de faire partie du conseil des élèves." Les mains de Midori serraient doucement les pans de sa jupe. "Midori, tu es sure que ça va?

\- Euh...Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée."

Daichi s'en voulait de lui avoir proposé ce rendez-vous, Midori avait l'air si pâle. Une main se posa doucement sur la sienne : "Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Daichi. Je passe un bon moment."

Celui-ci se perdit dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. "Merci Midori." Il lui prit la main et lui posa un baiser ce qui la fit rougir légèrement : "D-Daichi, nous sommes en public.

\- Je le sais, répondit-il en lui caressant la main, mais j'en ai eu envie.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi audacieux.

\- Moi non plus avant de te rencontrer."

Il but une gorgée de son cappuccino ce qui provoqua un rire chez Midori. "Tu as une moustache, dit-elle en essuyant celle-ci du doigt pour le porter à ses lèvres. Le brun rougit. Bon sang, elle est vraiment...Sexy. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Daichi?, fit Midori malicieusement.

-Euuuh non, ç-ça va.

-Revoilà le Daichi que je connais."

Ils continuèrent à bavarder avant de quitter le café après que Daichi ait payé l'addition. Midori raccompagna Daichi à l'arrêt de bus. "On risque d'attendre un bout de temps avant de se revoir." Entre le volley de l'un et le conseil de l'autre, c'était difficile de trouver un créneau de libre. "Oui je le sais, soupira Midori, mais nous pouvons toujours communiquer par mail, non?

\- C'est exact, c'est vrai que tu préfères communiquer de cette façon.

\- Que veux-tu? Je suis une originale.

\- Et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi." Midori fut surprise de sentir des lèvres toucher maladroitement les siennes. C'était doux et chaud."A bientôt, Midori."

Daichi partit sans se retourner, trop embarassé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Bien sûr, Midori était sa petite amie, mais il avait été trop impulsif. La jeune femme devait être choquée.

Midori fixa la silhouette au loin. Elle resta là, tétanisée. Des larmes sortirent de ses yeux verts. "Oh non, mon maquillage va couler." La jeune femme courut jusqu'à chez elle. Personne n'était là.

Après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement, elle se précipita dans la chambre pour se dévêtir. Tout d'abord, elle enleva ses ballerines de cuir noir qu'elle rangea dans son placard, puis son manteau gris, ensuite sa jupe, révélant ainsi des jambes couvertes par une paire de bas de dentelle blanche maintenue par des portes jaretelles de même couleur.

Midori enleva le tout. Ensuite elle retira sa chemise à jabots couleur crême pour révéler un torse trop large et trop plat pour être féminin. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombèrent pour ne devenir qu'une courte chevelure grise. Ses yeux verts avaient laissé place à des yeux noisettes irrités par les larmes et les lentilles de contact. Un frottement rageur d'un coton imbibé de démaquillant sous son oeil dévoila son grain de beauté.

Midori s'était métamorphosée en Koushi Sugawara.

D'autant qu'il s'en souvenait, Koushi avait toujours eu une attitude et des manières féminines, puis il avait commencé à se travestir alors qu'il n'était qu'au collège. C'était ainsi que Midori fut née. Une autre facette de lui qu'il cachait à tous. Puis il avait rencontré Daichi sous ce déguisement suite à un concours de circonstances. Sugawara s'en voulait de lui avoir dit oui.

Il n'allait pas lui cacher la vérité indéfiniment car il détestait mentir et pourtant, n'était-ce pas là une occasion d'être auprès de la personne qu'il aimait? Et si Daichi découvrait son secret, ne serait-il pas dégouté?

Il ouvrit son téléphone portable pour consulter ses mails. "Je suis très heureux de notre rendez-vous. Au fait, désolé pour le baiser mais ça aussi, j'en avais envie." Les larmès redoublèrent en de fines rivières sombres ruisselant sur ses joues pâles. Sugawara se regardait dans le miroir avec dédain.

Laid. Faux. Insipide.

Lorsqu'il était Midori, c'était comme s'il pouvait s'exprimer sans réserve, sans cette retenue forcée dont tout le monde était habitué. Koushi était devenu une simple façade. Il se changea puis cacha ses vêtements féminins dans le placard. Une fois avoir terminé le démaquillage, Sugawara se posa sur son lit, se laissant à ses tristes pensées. Seul Ayuko, un ami qui, comme lui, se travestissait était au courant de son secret et demain, il devrait retourner au lycée. Faire face de nouveau à Daichi. Lui mentir encore.


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama s'était levé tôt ce matin. Il avait passé la nuit avec sa peluche Shouyou dans les bras et il se sentait mieux. Son ours lui faisait penser à Hinata, sûrement sa couleur orange, rappelant le reflet de ses cheveux. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'avait nommé par le prénom de celui-ci et aussi du fait que, malgré tout, Hinata avait été son premier véritable ami.

Cependant, Kageyama avait remarqué que le roux avait changé récemment ou peut-être était-ce lui qui était devenu trop distant. Le passeur évitait Hinata, c'était un fait. 

Durant les entrainements, il pouvait garder sa carapace de roi mais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Tobio sentait que celle-ci s'effritait de plus en plus, laissant deviner petit à petit ce qu'il était vraiment. Seul Oikawa-san l'avait su pour devenir ensuite une grande source de railleries que tout le monde avait ignoré, sûrement du à l'influence d'Iwaizumi. "A ce soir, Shouyou."fit-il en posant un baiser sur le museau de la peluche. Il la rangea ensuite dans le coffre qui lui était si précieux avant de se préparer pour le lycée.

L'entrainement se passa comme d'habitude. Kageyama grondait Hinata à chaque erreur, celui-ci lui répondait en retour et le tout se terminait par une réprimande en bonne et due forme de leur capitaine. 

Il poussa un soupir avant de se baisser pour remettre ses lacets quand il sentit une main toucher très brièvement ses... Hein? Kageyama se leva rapidement pour voir Hinata derrière lui en train de lui demander anodinement, la balle à la main : "Dis Kageyama, tu peux continuer à me faire des passes?" 

Ces yeux. 

Une lueur étrange se reflétait dans les prunelles ambrées, Kageyama ne sut dire de quoi il s'agissait mais une chose était sûre cependant, il se sentait bizarrement faible face à elle, comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Le passeur se sentit déglutir légèrement avant de reprendre immédiatement contenance. "Kageyama?" Hinata inclinait légèrement la tête sur le coté. Non, j'ai dû rêver, Hinata est trop innocent pour vouloir tripoter les gens. "Allons-y, imbécile."

Hinata sauta en frappant la balle envoyée par Kageyama puis sourit en regardant ses deux mains, l'une ayant frappé la balle et l'autre, dont les doigts commençaient à frétiller, ayant touché plus tôt le postérieur de son partenaire. J'aurai dû en profiter davantage mais j'aurais été grillé. Un sourire libidineux apparut rapidement sur ses lèvres avant de disparaitre ensuite sans que personne ne le remarque."Ah! J'aime ce genre de sensation!

\- Je te comprends, fit Yamaguchi, cela me fait penser un peu à mes services."

En fait, je pensais surtout à celle bien ferme des fesses de To..."Hinata parlait d'autre chose, Yamaguchi." fit Tsukishima en adressant un sourire narquois au roux. Celui-ci se rétracta. Certes, le blond n'avait rien dit à personne mais il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-Ah bon? Autre chose que le volley? C'est possible ça?

\- Oh, ça va!, s'offusqua Hinata avant de partir aider au rangement.

Sugawara se changea silencieusement dans le local en se demandant comment allait-il dire la vérité à Daichi. "Ça va, Suga-san?, fit Nishinoya.

-Oh, je pensais au festival de l'école, mentit-il.

\- Vous avez décidé ce que vous allez faire ?, demanda Tanaka.

-Un stand de gâteaux faits maison, répondit Daichi, toute la classe va mettre la main à la patte.

-Et je parie que tu vas demander à ta copine de faire les tiens, hein?, taquina Nishinoya.

-Arrête Nishinoya, je ne demanderai jamais à Midori de...

-Alors comme ça, elle s'appelle Midori?, s'enquit Tanaka, c'est mignon.

-Tu as une photo d'elle?"

Tanaka et Nishinoya continuèrent à harceler leur capitaine de questions pendant que Sugawara sortit du local, un sourire de façade aux lèvres. "Désolé, mais je dois y aller."

Hinata n'écoutait pas la conversation, surtout que le capitaine était passé en mode "vous m'avez foutu en rogne, alors vous avez intéret à vous calmer" ce qui était trop effrayant à son goût. Il était occupé à mettre son uniforme et à jeter des rapides petits coups d'oeil sur...Allez, Tobio, lève un peu plus ton t-shirt, juste un tout petit peu plus. Histoire de voir tes jolis petits tét..."Hinata, tu es en train de baver." La remarque de Tsukishima le fit redescendre sur terre. "Tu dois avoir faim.", déclara innocemment Yamaguchi.

Si tu savais quel type de faim, pensa Hinata en essuyant le filet de salive présent sur le coin de ses lèvres. Kageyama avait déjà fini de s'habiller à son grand regret. Raaah! T'as tout gaché, Tsukishima!

-Si vous vous dépêchez, vous aurez droit à des brioches à la viande, leur dit Daichi.

Tanaka hurla de joie. "Ouaiiiiis! Merci, Daichi-san!

\- Tiens, Asahi n'est pas là?

\- Il doit être parti voir Sugawara, Nishinoya, le rassura Ennoshita, il n'avait pas l'air bien d'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas?

\- C'est vrai, dit Daichi. Il m'évite aussi, j'ai l'impression. "Je verrai ça avec lui plus tard."

Sugawara marchait tranquillement en direction de sa maison. Il ne voulait pas être auprès de Daichi pour le moment mais avec le club de volley, cela relevait de l'impossible. "Suga." Il se retourna pour voir Asahi. "Il y a un problème Asahi?, dit-il avec un faux sourire.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander. Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps, surtout avec Daichi. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous?

Oui, un énorme tissu de mensonges.

\- Daichi n'a rien à voir là-dedans, fit Sugawara, et encore un de plus, je...Ecoute, je suis épuisé en ce moment et..."

Asahi soupira. Suga cachait quelque chose, c'était évident mais le cribler de questions n'arrangerait pas les choses. "S'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à m'en parler ou sinon tu peux aussi demander à Nishinoya, tu sais bien qu'il est doué pour remonter le moral des gens.

\- Merci, Asahi, répondit Sugawara avec un sourire sincère, mais tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi. Tout va bien. Menteur. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je dois réfléchir à des recettes pour le festival de l'école.

-Vous en avez de la chance, Daichi et toi, ma classe veut faire une reconstitution historique de l'ère Meiji.

Sugawara eut un petit rire. "Et je parie que ta classe a voulu que tu t'habilles en samourai?

\- Tu as tout compris, fit Asahi en poussant un soupir.

\- Cela t'irait comme un gant.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit aussi Nishinoya. Je suis si viril que ça?"

Sugawara lui tapota l'épaule. Celui-là, aucune confiance en lui. "Tu auras une classe folle habillé ainsi. Par contre, il faut vraiment que je rentre maintenant.

-D'accord. A demain au lycée, alors.

\- A demain."

Asahi regarda Sugawara partir. Il ne pouvaut s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son ami. Suga avait toujours été le genre à garder tout pour lui. "Il faut que j'en parle à Yû, se dit-il pendant qu'il se dirigea vers la maison où il habitait, lui, il pourra faire quelque chose."

Hinata continuait son chemin, le vélo à la main, une brioche à la bouche. Kageyama avait encore préféré partir de son coté sans rien dire. Il semblait même pressé de partir. Le roux s'arrêta un moment. Je me demande si Kageyama se doute de quelque chose. 

Dans ce cas-là, Hinata savait qu'il serait dans la mouise. Si le passeur devinait ne serait-ce qu'un instant ces intentions à son égard... Je préfère ne pas y penser. Tsukishima se tenait à coté de lui."Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tsukishima?, maugréa-t-il, tu es venu me faire chanter, n'est-ce pas?

\- En quelque sorte. Je t'invite chez moi demain après les cours." C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas entrainement. "J'ai une proposition à te faire."

Le roux le regarda, interloqué. Connaissant le blond, c'était vraiment louche. "Euuh, Tsukishima, si c'est ce que je pense, désolé mais tu...

\- Je ne suis pas aussi obsédé que toi.

\- Urgh!" Touché. 

\- J'aurai juste besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose, rien de plus."

De quoi parlait-il? A moins que... "Aaaaah, j'ai compris!, un sourire sournois apparu aux lèvres, c'est pour Yamaguchi, c'est ça?

\- Vu qu'il sort avec Yachi, non.

\- Heeeiiin?" Yamaguchi était avec Yachi-san? Première nouvelle.

-Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas le remarquer, rétorqua Tsukishima en soupirant, en tous cas, je te dirai tout en détail demain et tu as intérêt à venir... A moins que tu veuilles que le roi sache que tu prends des photos de lui en cachette."

Hinata se renfrogna. Vraiment, c'est bien ma veine. "C'est d'accord, marché conclu.

\- Parfait. Sur ce, je te laisse."

Hinata prit son vélo et reprit son chemin. Comment allait-il se dépétrir de cette situation?

Kageyama sortit Shouyou de son coffre. "Bonsoir, dit-il, à la peluche en souriant, cela s'est bien aujourd'hui, les cours m'ont ennuyé un peu mais j'ai bien joué au volley." Il s'allongea sur le lit, "Par contre, Sugawara-san était bizarre aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il va bien et puis..." Le passeur rougit légèrement"...il n'était pas le seul se comporter ainsi, Hinata aussi. Un moment, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait tripoté les fesses, tu le crois ça? Hinata n'est pas comme ça!" Il serra la peluche dans ses bras en riant légèrement puis il redevint sérieux." Hinata a aussi eu un drôle de regard". Ses joues s'empourprèrent pendant qu'il étreignit encore plus le petit ours orange. "Je me suis senti un peu étrange quand j'ai vu ces yeux, mon coeur battait très fort et je..." Il poussa un soupir. "Shouyou, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je t'ai appelé comme ça parce que tu me fais penser à Hinata mais comment réagirait-il s'il me voyait comme ça?"

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. "Entre, maman." Celle-ci apparut sur le seuil de la porte. "Tobio, j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour mes ongles. Comme tu sais bien en prendre soin...

-D'accord, j'arrive, fit-il en soupirant. Il attendait que sa mère soit sortie avant d'ajouter à son ours en peluche. "Je dois y aller, Shouyou. Je te parlerai plus après."

Il partit rejoindre sa mère pour lui faire sa manucure. Une autre chose que personne ne savait.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata attendit sur le lit en serrant ses mains sur son pantalon. Comme convenu, il avait suivi Tsukishima chez lui après les cours et il se sentait nerveux. Le roux ignorait ce que le blond voulait faire de lui. Il regarda un moment la chambre. Nette, rangée et...Tiens, Tsukishima collectionne les dinosaures? Puis son esprit erra inconsciemment vers une pensée de Kageyama allongé, à moitié dévétu et le visage tout rougissant, en train de le supplier d'arrêter pendant qu'il était en train de faire un petit peu d'exploration

. "Shou...you, non. Ne me tou...che...pas...làaa!

\- Détends-toi, tu vas adorer ça.

Il s'imagina en train de mettre la main dans le pantalon de Kageyama, caressant doucement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-Aaaah, Shouyou!

-Tobio, tu es si mignon...."

....Huhuhuhuhuhu..."C'est quoi ce rire bizarre?" Ah zut!

Tsukishima posa le plateau sur son bureau et lui servit une tasse de thé.

"Tu peux attendre un autre moment pour fantasmer sur le roi?

\- Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi, répondit Hinata en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse, merci pour le thé.

\- De rien." C'est étrange de le voir si calme, surtout après avoir été découvert." Tu as l'air bien désinvolte dis donc, je pensais que tu aurais plus honte que ça.

\- J'avoue que j'en avais honte avant, fit fièrement, mais au bout du trentième manga hentai que je lis et de la cinquantième vidéo pour adultes que je vois, j'ai décidé d'assumer. Je suis un adolescent bourré d'hormones après tout et j'ai aussi un faible pour les choses mignonnes." Tsukishima s'assit sur une chaise en face d'Hinata et réfléchit un moment. "Il y a un problème?

\- Non, répondit Tsukishima, c'est juste que ce que tu viens de dire est étonnemment censé venant de toi. Et le Roi dans tout ça? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifié de mignon."

Hinata se rembrunit. Il avait vu un coté de lui que Tsukishima ne connaissait pas et il préférait garder le secret. Ce Tobio si adorable, il voulait le garder pour lui tout seul. "Tob..euh...Kageyama est la première personne qui me fait cet effet et je trouve qu'il a son charme. Ce qui est mignon pour moi ne l'est forcément pas pour toi."

Tsukishima le regarda d'un air surpris. Qui est cette personne? "Es-tu sûr que je suis en train de parler à Hinata, là?

-Oui, pourquoi?, fit naivement le roux en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

Tsukishima poussa un soupir. "Pour rien. Décidemment, on ne connait pas totalement les personnes que l'on côtoie.

-Hein? De quoi il parle? En tous cas, tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de mon aide, non?"

Tsukishima hocha la tête. C'est parti...Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais lui montrer ça mais bon, c'est Hinata, il est ouvert d'esprit donc ça devrait aller. Il désigna l'autre chaise présente devant son bureau. "Assis-toi là." Le roux s'exécuta pendant que le blond alluma son ordinateur qui afficha un texte écrit. Hinata commença à lire le contenu. Attends, c'est..."Une nouvelle érotique. J'en suis l'auteur." Le roux eut un petit rire. "Et après, tu dis que c'est moi l'obsédé.

-Je fais ça pour l'esthétisme.

-Esthéquoi?

-La beauté de la chose, si tu préfères."

Ah ok! C'est vrai que quand j'imagine Tobio en train de jouir, je trouve ça très joli à voir. "Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.

-Vu que tu es très porté sur la chose, je pensais que si tu me décris ce que tu ressens dans ces situations, cela me permettrai de rendre mon écriture plus réaliste." Il y eut une courte pause avant de continuer. "Je poste mes histoires sur Internet sous le pseudo de Hotaru. Depuis peu, un autre auteur du site de publication qui se fait appelé Hine, correspond avec moi. Il ou elle me donne de bonnes critiques constructives mais me dit souvent que mon style est bien sauf qu'il manque de profondeur et de sensibilité. Puis je t'ai surpris à regarder ton écran de veille, Hinata tiqua de la langue, et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour trouver l'inspiration." 

On dirait qu' il veux surtout impressionner ce ou cette Hine.

"Ok, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour décrire les trucs. Tu m'en fais toujours la remarque, d'ailleurs.

-Dis-toi que cela te servira d'entrainement à la diction.

-Grrr, tu m'énerves. Et pourquoi tu ne te servirais pas de ce que tu ressens, toi? T'as bien des fantasmes, non?"

Tsukishima ne dit mot. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Hinata que des sentiments comme l'amour et le désir étaient pour lui relativement inconnus. Certes les conversations que le blond avait avec Hine le rendait curieux, il voulait en savoir plus sur cet inconnu, fille ou garçon, mais de là à dire qu'il en était tombé amoureux...En plus, il trouvait ça stupide de s'interesser à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement.

Hinata pouvait lui être utile sur ce point, il essaierait de comprendre ces émotions qui lui furent étrangères d'un autre point de vue, et en en parlant avec le roux, il se sentait quand même soulagé de le dire à quelqu'un. Le blond avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et l'écriture était aussi devenue un exutoire pour ça et le fait d'en discuter avec Hinata l'aidait aussi dans ce sens.

"Au fait, lui demanda Hinata en posant la tête sur la table, pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à Yamaguchi? Vous vous connaissez depuis un bail, à ce que je sache.

\- Yamaguchi aurait un avis trop partial sur la question."Il n'a pas tort. "Et puis, maintenant qu'il est avec Yachi, je préfère le laisser tranquille."

Hinata lui lança un regard surpris. "Quoi?

\- Je ne te savais pas comme ça si, euh, gentil.

\- Je ne suis pas méchant à la base." Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. "Bon, déclara Hinata, on commence?

\- Allons-y."

Midori arpentait la rue. Normalement, Ayuko devait l'attendre dans le parc et elle y était, assise sur un banc, en train de la saluer. La jeune femme admirait beaucoup son amie : Ayuko était plus grande qu'elle, ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur le dos, ses yeux bleus mettaient en valeur sa carnation pâle. Elle incarnait davantage la distinction avec son blouson cintré noir, sa tunique bleue marine, ses leggings gris et ses ballerines blanches. "Salut, Midorin, fit-elle en lui embrassant la joue, ça va?

-Ca va, Ayu. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.

\- C'est fait pour ça les amies."

Comme il n'y avait pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui, Midori en avait profité pour lui demander si elles pouvaient se voir. Ayuko avait accepté. "Alors, comment cela se passe avec ton petit ami?"

L'expression de Midori changea subitement, passant de la douce tranquillité à une grande détresse : "J'ai de plus en plus du mal à lui mentir, Ayu et j'ai peur de lui dire la vérité. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit dégouté, tu sais?

-Midorin, tu sais très bien que dans ce genre de situation, que l'on soit travesti ou non, ça passe ou ça casse. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dégouté, je l'ai bien observé sur le terrain pendant qu'il interragissait avec toute votre équipe et en plus d'être un bon capitaine, Sawamura m'a l'air d'un chic type. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter." Ayuko lui posa tendrement sa main sur la sienne pour la rassurer : "Et puis s'il est vraiment dégouté, c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Merci, Ayu, fit Midori en souriant.

Elles continuèrent à discuter quand Midori vit deux silhouettes familières marcher devant elles. "Tiens, n'est-ce pas le libéro de Karasuno avec..." Oh non, Asahi et Nishinoya! Bon, ils ne vont pas me reconnaitre, ça va. Le regard de Midori croisa celui de Nishinoya. Elle y lut de la surprise avant que celui-ci ne dise à Asahi."Asahi-san, j'ai envie d'une petite glace. On va à Sakanoshita en acheter?

-Mais Yû..." Tiens, Asahi vient d'appeler Nishinoya par son prénom, ils sortent ensemble?" Tu risques d'être malade à force d'en manger.

-T'en fais pas pour moi, fit-il en lui tapotant le dos, on y va?"

Ils partirent tous les deux laissant une Midori encore plus stressée. "Apparemment, constata Ayuko, le libéro t'a reconnue.

-Je vais en parler avec lui demain." Nishinoya était une des personnes les plus ouvertes d'esprit qu'elle connaissait, il n'y aurait normalement pas de problème. Un homme, cette fois-ci inconnu s'approcha d'Ayuko qui avait croisé ses longues jambes : "Eh dis, tu es très belle et tu as l'air d'avoir la taille mannequin. Ça te dit de venir dans mon agence?"

La voix d'Ayuko baissa d'un octave, devenant un petit peu plus grave et plus masculine : "J'ai bien peur que cela soit non, j'ai déjà deux amours dans la vie et l'un d'eux n'est pas la mode," il souleva le menton du recruteur de ses doigts magnifiquement mis en valeur par des faux ongles violet, "Maintenant chéri, cela serait bien que tu partes. Tu nous gênes."

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta fut si froid et intimidant qu'il partit sans demander son reste. Midori eut un fou rire. "Vraiment, tu aurais pu être moins directe.

-Ils m'enquiquinent tous avec leurs recrutements, même lorsque je m'habille avec mes vêtements d'homme, ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Je suis obligé de mettre mes lunettes des fois, juste pour les fuir."

Midori se rembrunit. "Je t'envie, Ayu. Tu arrives à assumer qui tu es entièrement.

\- J'ai du faire aussi un énorme travail sur moi-même avant d'y arriver. Même maintenant, peu de personnes sont au courant mais je préfère rester discret pour être tranquille, pas parce que j'en ai honte. Au contraire, cela m'amuse.

\- Et ta famille dans tout ça, qu'en pense-t-elle?"

Ayuko haussa les épaules. "En ce moment, elle se soucie davantage de mes notes et puis je me suis mis un point d'honneur de ne leur révéler qu'une fois que je serai majeur, vacciné et surtout à l'université. A ce moment-là, ils ne pourront rien me dire."

C'est judicieux, pensa Midori. Je devrais prendre exemple.

"Tu as dit tout à l'heure au recruteur que tu avais deux amours, lesquels?

\- Le volley et Iwa-chan, voyons."

Evidemment.

-Iwaizumi est au courant pour...

\- Oui, il l'a découvert quand nous étions en première, on était déjà ensemble à l'époque. Depuis, quand on a un rendez-vous, je suis toujours sous l'apparence d'Ayuko. Je peux lui faire plus de calins en public et il dit aussi que je suis moins exécrable comme ça."

Cela serait bien si Daichi pouvait m'accepter comme ça.

"Garde espoir, Midorin, lui dit Ayuko en lui ebouriffant légèrement les cheveux bruns, je pense que tu as surtout besoin d'une bonne dose d'estime de soi. Essaye déjà de t'accepter, toi. Après, je suis sure que le reste viendra."

C'est vrai que je le dis souvent à Asahi mais cela serait bien que je le mette en pratique aussi.

"Oui. Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil, Midori regarda sa montre, par contre, je dois y aller.

\- Moi aussi, fit Ayuko, si tu veux, on peut se revoir en tant que Sugawara et Oikawa cette fois-ci, histoire que tu apprennes à apprécier tes deux cotés."

Midori réfléchit un instant. "Pourquoi pas? Cela m'aiderait peut-être.

\- J'en suis certaine, elles se levèrent, je t'enverrai un sms, ok?

-Pas de souci." fit Midori en souriant.

Elles partirent chacune de leur coté. Midori en profita pour se changer dans les toilettes publics et en sortit cette fois en tant que Koushi. Celui-ci était cependant soucieux. Il devrait en parler à Nishinoya demain. 

Tout ira bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata arpentait le couloir à la recherche de Kageyama, un panier-repas à la main. C'était la pause déjeûner et le roux voulait essayer de davantage l'aborder. Tsukishima et lui s'étaient convenus d'apprendre à connaitre davantage Tobio et la mystérieuse (ou mystérieux) Hine chacun de leurs cotés. Le fait d'avoir exprimé ses émotions avait fait du bien à Hinata. Il pouvait ainsi savoir où il en était à savoir où il en était.

A la base, il ne voulait pas que Tobio sache ses désirs secrets parce que déjà, il était un garçon qui en aimait un autre et Hinata ne savait pas comment le passeur réagirait s'il savait ça. Ensuite, ses sentiments étaient très loin d'être platoniques, ce qui pourrait l'effrayer sans commune mesure.

Il le trouva près du distributeur en train de prendre son habituelle brique de lait. Le roux pensa distraitement à un autre type de lait qu'il aimerait boire de lui avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Faut que j'arrête sinon je risque d'être découvert. Il appela Kageyama qui se retourna avec son coutumier air renfrogné qui faisait peur à tout le monde. "On mange ensemble?" 

Celui-ci hocha la tête silencieusement et ils partirent tous deux en direction du toit. Durant le trajet, Hinata évitait de regarder les lèvres de Kageyama qui continuaient à aspirer la brique que celui-ci buvait vu que cela lui faisait penser à une autre type de paille que le roux aimerait voir se faire asp..."On est arrivé, imbécile." Le roux sortit de sa rêverie perverse avant de s'asseoir à coté du plus grand. "Il ouvrit son panier-repas qui représentait un petit ourson rose aux crevettes et aux tomates entouré par un lit de riz et de nori. 

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à une image aussi mignonne. Je suis content de l'avoir si bien réussi. "C'est toi qui l'as fait?" Le roux regarda Kageyama. C'était bizarre de le voir s'interesser à lui hors volley. "Oui, j'en prépare à ma soeur Natsu et j'en fais pour moi aussi. Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas?, termina-t-il avec un sourire tout lumineux qui réchauffa immédiatement le coeur de Kageyama. 

Celui-ci avait toujours aimé regarder les sourires de Hinata à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Cela le rendait heureux à son tour, comme si sa joie était contagieuse. "Euh oui, fit -il en détournant ses yeux pour que le roux ne le vit pas en train de rougir...Trop tard. On se calme, Shouyou. Ne lui saute pas dessus, ne lui saute surtout pas dessus. "Au fait, poursuivit Kageyama d'un ton plus sérieux, je t'ai vu quitter le lycée avec Tsukishima hier. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?" Hinata manqua de s'étrangler. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité."Il avait besoin d'aide pour un truc."

Kageyama poussa un très discret soupir de soulagement. Il avait fait part à Shouyou de ses inquiétudes hier soir. Au fond de lui, Tobio ne voulait pas que Hinata fut avec quelqu'un d'autre, il savait que son attitude était très possessive mais il était amoureux de lui.

Le seul problème était qu'il ne voulait pas que le roux découvre qui il était en réalité, un garçon qui trompait sa solitude et son asociabilité en parlant avec un ours en peluche qui lui faisait office d'ami imaginaire. Hinata le trouverait pathétique s'il le voyait comme ça. "Je vois."

Tiens, Tobio a l'air triste. "Ca va Kage...?" Le passeur le fixait intensément. "Hein?" On dirait le regard qu'il me jette quand je rate ses passes."Tu as un accroc sur la manche de ta veste. Retire-la." Hinata fit ce qu'il dit sans demander son reste et fut surpris de voir Kageyama sortir une aiguille et un fil pour coudre sa veste avec une grande dextérité. "Voilà, fit le passeur une fois qu'il eut terminé de repriser, tiens, tu peux la remettre.

-Merci, répondit Hinata en enfilant sa veste, je suis étonné de voir que tu saches coudre.

-D-Dis que tu trouves ça nul pendant que tu y es, imbécile." Plus que sa raga habituelle, Hinata sentit une grande détresse dans la voix du passeur. Il le rassura : "Non, c'est cool au contraire, moi, je ne suis pas doué pour la couture. A chaque fois que je tente de rapiécer les vêtements de ma petite soeur, je rate tout le temps. Heureusement que ma mère est derrière moi."

"A-Ah bon? Merci alors."

Kageyama se gratta alors légèrement la tête, l'air gêné, une pointe de rose apparaissant sur ses pommettes sans se rendre compte qu'il se dévoilait plus que nécessaire à un Hinata qui ne tint plus. Le roux se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Kageyama hurla : "Qu'est-ce que tu fous, imbé..., Hinata le regardait dans les yeux de nouveau avec cette lueur étrange,...cile?"

En temps normal, le numéro 9 l'aurait rejeté pour ensuite lui empoigner la tête mais là, il n'était plus le roi, il était Tobio, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de déglutir avant de trembloter légèrement face à tant d'intensité. Il savait qu'il devait être en train de rougir en ce moment même. Pourquoi Hinata me fait cet effet? Frustré, il ferma les yeux en serrant les poings et en mordant ses lèvres. Kageyama avait honte de lui-même et pourtant, il se l'avouait, sentir Hinata à deux doigts de le dominer le rendait...Une main caressa lentement sa joue. Une voix aussi douce que du velours murmura tendrement : "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Tobio." 

Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent lentement sur deux prunelles ambrées qui le fixaient. Kageyama arriva enfin à mettre un nom à cette lueur. Désir. Il vit aussi autre chose, une autre émotion qui lui fit fondre le coeur. Hinata continuait d'admirer ce jeune homme si adorable. Bien sûr, il voulait lui faire plein de choses que la morale réprouve mais là, il avait envie d'autre chose. Le rassurer, le traiter avec tendresse. Le roux toucha du pouce la lèvre inférieure que Tobio s'était légèrement mordue, le laissant courir lentement pour en apprécier la texture. 

Kageyama sursauta quand Hinata le rapprocha davantage contre la grille pour prendre appui. Il sentit les lèvres de Hinata effleurer rapidement les siennes avant d'en prendre finalement possession. A partir de ce moment-là, le numéro 10 sentit sa résolution partir aux oubliettes. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Tobio pour approfondir davantage le baiser, immiscant sa langue entre les lèvres du plus grand, enroulant sensuellement la sienne contre celle de celui-ci, menant un ballet endiablé et humide. Hinata le rompit en murmurant lascivement le prénom du passeur, laissant un long filet de salive trainer entre leurs deux bouches. Le roux contempla un moment Tobio qui semblait être dans un état second, complètement échevelé. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le baiser de Hinata l'avait laissé pantelant, il haletait, sentant une insidueuse chaleur envahir le creux de ses reins. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Un rire résonna dans la gorge de Hinata, un rire qui fit frisonner davantage Tobio. Il sentit la main de Hinata prendre la sienne pour l'amener sur son entrejambe. "Touche-toi Tobio."

Hein? Que vient-il de dire?

Les prunelles ambrées s'assombrirent de plus en plus, et ce sourire...Depuis quand le roux avait un sourire aussi lubrique? Tobio ne le reconnaissait plus. Où était le Hinata si innocent qu'il connaissait? Des doigts ouvrirent la braguette de son pantalon, ils guidèrent ensuite ses propres doigts contre son membre durci, les amenant à faire des va et vients. "Oooh.

\- Voilà, c'est ça Tobio, chuchota Hinata, caresse-toi comme ça."

Il voulait lui crier dessus, lui dire de dégager et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ces yeux qui le regardaient, l'admiraient, le dévoraient, à part se caresser et gémir encore et encore. Tobio savait aussi que quelqu'un pouvait très bien venir par inadvertance mais étrangement il n'en avait cure. Seule la personne présente devant lui importait. "Shou...you." 

Le roux avait sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche pour le prendre en photo. "Que...?

\- Tu es tellement adorableque je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher." Il se lêcha les lèvres. "Continue. Je veux te voir."

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire non?

"C'est bon, hein Tobio?" Oh oui, surtout quand tu me regardes comme ça. Il fit des va et vients plus rapides quand le roux laissa courir ses mains sur son torse avant de descendre sur son ventre pour les retirer ensuite. Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Shouyou s'était rapproché, il l'entendait haleter fortement pendant qu'il lui soulevait les jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules. "Cela va être bientôt la fin de la pause."

Tobio poussa un cri quand il sentit les doigts de Shouyou titiller son intimité à travers son pantalon. Oh non, je vais...Le passeur se répandit dans sa main en se mordant les lèvres. Le roux s'écarta de lui, le corps tremblant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Tobio est magnifique quand il ressent du plaisir mais, mais..."Je suis désolé, Tobio." Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Et dire que j'ai dit à Tsukishima que j'assumais complètement ce coté de moi, et là, j'ai forcé Tobio à..."Je...suis un pervers, un vrai obsédé. Tu es si mignon, c'est...C'est plus fort que moi." Il leva les yeux en se forçant à sourire. "Je suis désolé mais c'est ce que je suis." 

Le numéro 9 essuya sa main avant de le prendre dans ses bras. "Dis, Shouyou, tu es comme ça avec tout le monde?

-Euuh non, seulement avec toi."

Tobio lui caressa les cheveux. Même si Shouyou n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il en avait l'air, il continuait à l'aimer et ce que le roux venait de lui dire le rassurait. Ses sentiments n'étaient donc pas à sens unique : "Alors tu n'es pas un pervers. Obsédé, oui mais pas pervers."

Shouyou se détendit. Les mots que venaient de prononcer le passeur l'apaisaient. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Tobio, il n'avait plus regardé des films et des mangas pornographiques. Des photos du passeur lui suffisaient et maintenant qu'il était là, près de lui, en vrai, quelque chose avait changé. Il avait plus envie de construire une vraie relation avec lui qu'autre chose."Oui, je suis totalement obsédé par toi." fit-il en se blotissant contre Tobio, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se retira ensuite des bras du plus grand pendant que la sonnerie des cours retentit. "Ah, les cours vont commencer.

\- On va y aller.

\- Oui, mais avant, je vais aller aux toilettes pour m'occuper de mon petit problème. Je n'aurai qu'à utiliser la photo que j'ai faite de toi pour aller plus vite." Tobio rougit en remettant ses vêtements comme il faut avant de lui demander: "Cela te dit de passer chez moi après l'entrainement? Je...Je dois te parler de quelque chose."

Shouyou hocha la tête, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.


	6. Chapter 6

Sawamura attendit la pause déjeûner pour discuter avec Sugawara. Celui-ci était distant ces derniers temps et il s'inquiétait à son sujet. D'habitude, son ami se confiait souvent à lui lorsqu'il avait des soucis mais là, il restait muet comme une tombe. Même Asahi ne savait pas ce qu'il avait et pour couronner le tout, le capitaine avait reçu un mail de Midori hier qui n'augurait rien de bon quant à leur relation. Elle voulait mettre la distance entre eux deux sans qu'il ne sachât pourquoi. 

Sawamura se dirigea vers le bureau de Sugawara où celui-ci mangeait en compagnie de Michimiya jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de sa classe interpelât celui-ci. "Sugawara, un élève de première veut te voir." Le vice-capitaine hocha la tête puis sortit pour voir Nishinoya qui l'attendait à l'entrée de lz salle classe. "On va près du gymnase?

\- D'accord."

Le capitaine les observa de loin, ne comprenant pas ce qui se tramait. 

Tous deux s'assirent sur le rebord du préau menant à leur terrain.

"C'était bien toi la fille que j'ai vue au parc hier?"

Sugawara hocha tristement la tête. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et c'était bien que cela soit Nishinoya qui commençat la conversation. "Je suis content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui partage mes goûts." Le vice-capitaine fut surpris d'entendre ça. "Hein?

\- Le travestissement est un de mes hobbies, déclara fièrement Nishinoya, il m'arrive d'aider le club de cosplay de temps en temps et comme ma classe projette de faire un maid et butler café, je vais m'en donner à coeur joie.

\- Mais...Tu n'as pas de problèmes avec ça? lui demanda Sugawara.

Comment fait-il pour ne pas être complexé?

\- Bah, ma famille, en particulier ma mère a toujours eu tendance à essayer de me faire enfiler des jupes depuis que je suis tout petit et ma taille n'a pas aidé. Je pense qu'elle voulait une fille.

\- Et cela ne t'a pas gêné?"

Nishinoya haussa les épaules : "Au début, oui mais je me suis fait et je trouve ça amusant. J'ai mis Asahi au courant dès qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble et il a accepté la situation. Depuis, je deviens de temps en temps la belle et jolie Sakuya ha ha! Et toi, Suga-san, c'est quoi ton autre nom?"

Sugawara prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre : "Midori.

-Midori, comme la petite amie de Dai...Quoi!? C'est toi Mido...

-Chuuuut!, répondit Sugawara en lui baillonnant la bouche, Daichi n'est pas au courant. Je veux le lui dire mais je ne sais pas comment faire. 

-Comment ça? Il n'est pas au courant?"

Sugawara lui raconta tout. "Je vois, il réfléchit un instant, je crois que j'ai une idée."

Le soir, dans le local, tout le monde, sauf Tsukishima, furent étonnés de voir Hinata et Kageyama partir les premiers, eux qui, d'habitude rechignaient à quitter le terrain pour s'entrainer davantage. Nishinoya regarda un moment Sugawara avant de partir avec Asahi, puis ce fut le tour de Yamaguchi et Tsukishima et enfin Tanaka et les autres premières. Le capitaine fut seul avec le vice-capitaine qui commença à partir à son tour. "Attends Suga."

Celui-ci hésita un moment avant de se retourner. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Daichi?" Son doux sourire sonnait faux. Le brun posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. Elles avaient l'air si frêles entre ses mains, comme celles de...Il ne vit plus Suga en face de lui mais Midori. Sa douce et belle Midori. "Dai..." Koushi fut coupé par les lèvres de celui-ci qui touchèrent les siennes. Pourquoi? Il voulait répondre à ce baiser mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

Sugawara le repoussa doucement. 

Daichi le regarda, tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Midori me manque-t-elle à ce point pour que...? Il regarda de nouveau Sugawara. Et si...? Une de ses mains se posa sur la joue de celui-ci. "Mido..." 

Le vice-capitaine le repoussa d'un geste de la main avant de quitter rapidement le local. "Je te laisse fermer, Daichi. A demain."

Celui-ci se mit alors à réfléchir. Le comportement de Suga commençait alors à faire sens. Son attitude distante, sa réaction subite tout à l'heure, pourquoi Midori avait refusé de prendre son bras durant leurs rendez-vous et aussi son hésitation lorsqu'il l'avait invitée. Mais pourquoi Suga s'habille-t-il ainsi? Il aurait du être choqué face à cette révélation et pourtant, en y repensant, Midori lui avait rappelé le vice-capitaine par moments. Le festival de l'école avait lieu la semaine prochaine. Il en profiterait pour tirer ça au clair.

Tsukishima était en train de consulter son profil sur le site de publication en soupirant. Hine avait deviné que quelque chose clochait dans sa dernière nouvelle. "Est-ce vraiment ton ressenti?"lui avait demandé l'auteur mystérieux, puis ils avaient conversé.

Le blond avait lu les histoires de Hine, elles étaient très belles mais tristes et mélancoliques. Hine lui avait confié qu'il éprouvait des sentiments à sens unique pour quelqu'un qui lui semblait inaccessible. 

Tsukishima avait aussi appris que cet inconnu était un garçon, un lycéen comme lui sauf qu'il était en première et qu'il ne vivait pas à Miyagi. Cependant, il voulait le rencontrer.

Le blond avait alors décidé qu'ils se donnent rendez-vous au planétarium que sa classe aurait crée spécialement pour le festival de l'école. Son téléphone portable vibra. Hinata lui avait envoyé un message. "Tout se passe bien avec Tobio, c'est dur à admettre mais c'est en partie grâce à toi. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu veux de ton coté, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si, toi aussi, tu as besoin d'aide."

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. "Quel idiot."

Hinata l'avait aussi aidé de son coté après tout, même s'il lui dirait probablement jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

Shouyou regardait la chambre de Tobio d'un air ébahi, elle était beaucoup plus dépouillée que celle de Tsukishima avec une pile de mangas présentes au pied du lit et un simple bureau. Pourtant, le simple fait d'être dans la chambre du passeur suffisait pour que le roux le considèrât comme un lieu magique. Tobio était parti appeler sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il avait un invité ce soir. Celle-ci ne rentrerait probablement pas vu qu'elle était partie voir une de ses tantes. Shouyou en profita pour plonger dans le lit de celui-ci en reniflant les draps. L'odeur de Tobio était partout. "Mmmmh, ça sent bon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, fit Tobio qui venait de rentrer.

\- Oh désolé, fit Shouyou en s'asseyant en tailleur, ça a été avec ta mère?

-Oui, elle était contente d'entendre que j'ai invité un ami."

Le numéro 9 s'assit avant de poursuivre :"Il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer."

Shouyou le regarda sortir un coffre de sous son lit avant de l'ouvrir. Le roux fut surpris d'y voir une multitude d'ours en peluche, certains avec des couleurs plus vives que d'autres ainsi que des petits napperons cousus main avec pour la plupart des motifs floraux. "Ouaaaah!

\- C'est moi qui les ai faits, répondit le passeur d'une voix presque inaudible. Il avait peur de la réaction de Shouyou.

\- Tout ça?"

Tobio hocha la tête avant de voir le roux se ruer sur un des ours en peluche pour le caliner."Ils sont trop, trop mignons, j'adore!

-Hein?" Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- J'aime ce qui est mignon, expliqua Shouyou en souriant, même si au fond de moi, je pense que tu es plus mignon que toutes ces peluches réunies."

Tobio ne savait plus quoi dire, ce que venait de déclarer Shouyou le rendait heureux...et un peu embarassé aussi. Il décida de lui confier alors son plus grand secret en lui présentant son ours en peluche orange : " Voici la première peluche que j'ai faite. J'avais cinq ans quand je l'ai fabriquée", il inspira légèrement avant de continuer," comme je n'arrivais pas à me faire des amis, j'ai demandé à ma mère de m'apprendre à coudre pour que je m'en fasse un."

Tobio détourna son regard, la suite allait être particulièrement gênante : "Je lui confie tout ce que je ressens lorsque j'arrive dans ma chambre après le lycée et...Je l'ai baptisé Shouyou parce que tu as été mon...Premier ami."

Après cela, le numéro 9 se tut.

Shouyou le regarda un moment. Pauvre Tobio. Il avait oublié que le passeur avait d'énormes difficultés de communication. Le roux tentait de faire en sorte que celui-ci se sociabilise un peu mais maintenant il découvrit maintenant à quel point cela était dur pour lui. Donc je suis son premier ami? Ces mots le touchèrent profondément. Shouyou prit doucement la peluche des mains de Tobio, il la prit dans ses bras avant de déclarer :" Bonjour Shouyou, à partir de maintenant, je vais te remplacer. Je vais veiller sur Tobio à ta place." Il posa la peluche sur le bureau sous l'oeil médusé de Tobio avant de ranger son coffre sous le lit. Le roux poussa ensuite doucement le plus grand sur le lit. "Prends-moi dans tes bras comme tu le ferais avec ton ours." Tobio s'exécuta et Shouyou se retrouva la tête posée contre le torse de celui-ci . 

Le roux dit en se blotissant davantage contre lui : "Tu sais, maintenant tu peux me confier tout ce que tu ressens, tes joies, tes peines, tout. Je serai ton ami, enfin," il rougit "je veux devenir beaucoup plus, si tu le veux bien."

Tobio lui caressa les cheveux en souriant : "Ce sera avec plaisir, Shouyou."

Shouyou sourit : "Ouaiiis! Au fait, il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir sur toi?

\- Je fais la manucure de ma mère de temps en temps.

-Ah ça explique pourquoi tu arrives si bien à te limer les ongles durant l'entrainement. Pour ma part, tu as pu voir que je peux cuisiner mais je pense qu'on a maintenant tout le temps d'apprendre l'un de l'autre, non? "

Tobio le regarda, interloqué. Depuis quand Shouyou était-il si mature?

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Tobio?

-Euh, non rien." 

Shouyou se rapprocha davantage de lui pour capturer doucement ses lêvres :"Je t'aime Tobio.

\- Moi aussi Shouyou."

Ils partagèrent un long et tendre baiser avant que le roux le rompit en murmurant à l'oreille de Tobio : "Tobio, j'ai envie de toi." Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui fit frissonner le passeur.

"Ma mère ne reviendra certainement pas ce soir, donc on peut le faire.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas si c'est moi qui..." Tobio secoua la tête. Il savait très bien que d'habitude, ils se seraient querellés pour ce genre de choses mais là : "Montre-toi tel que tu es, Shouyou. Je suis tout à toi."

Oh là là, il sait vraiment trouver les mots. "C'est de la triche, Tobio."

Le numéro 9 laissa le roux déboutonner sa chemise avant d'enlever son t-shirt. Shouyou se lécha rapidement les lèvres avant d'attraper un téton dans sa bouche tout en titillant l'autre de ses doigts. "Oh, Shouyou..." Mmmm, depuis le temps que je voulais les gouter. Un petit cri retentit. Tiens, Tobio a l'air d'être sensible à cet endroit. Le roux donna un petit coup de langue. "Oh!" Continue de gémir, Tobio, tes cris sont vraiment beaux à entendre. Celui-ci avait plongé les mains dans les cheveux roux pendant que celui-ci alternait ses caresses en utilisant ses doigts qui pinçaient légèrement et sa bouche qui suçotait les petits bourgeons avec délice, Tobio se laissa dériver au fur et à mesure que Shouyou embrassait et caressait chaque parcelle de sa peau, allant et venant sur son torse.

Il se sentait assez vite à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Le roux aussi d'ailleurs. "On va se mettre plus à l'aise, proposa-t-il. Ils se déshabillèrent avant que Shouyou se mit au-dessus de Tobio, frottant doucement son bassin contre le sien tout en s'emparant des lèvres de son partenaire.

Leurs mouvements devinrent de plus en plus erratiques au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Tobio avait enroulé ses longues jambes autour de la taille de Shouyou pour plus de contact pendant que celui-ci continuait à bouger, s'abreuvant des soupirs qu'il entendait contre ses lèvres. Le roux s'arrêta cependant et se dégagea pour prendre un tube de la poche de son pantalon laissé à terre. Tobio lui lança un regard interrogateur. "Je..., fit-il en rougissant, euh, quand tu m'as dit hier que tu m'invitais, j'ai pris ça au cas où...C-c'est du lubrifiant. J-je l'ai commandé secrètement sur Internet et...

-Je vois. Tu sais comment t'en servir?

\- O-Oui, répondit Shouyou en rougissant davantage." Là, il va vraiment voir que je suis un pervers, j-je l'utilise sur moi, p-pour mes doigts afin de..." 

Tobio lui posa un baiser sur le front en lui prenant le tube. "Que...?" Il enduisit ses propres doigts. "Tobio, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Celui-ci écarta ses jambes avant d'approcher un de ses doigts de son intimité."Cela ne se voit pas, non?, fit-il d'un ton amusé que Shouyou ne connaissait pas, maintenant, tais-toi et regarde."

Shouyou contempla son futur amant en train de se préparer juste devant lui. Tobio le regardait, les yeux océans voilés par le plaisir, un sourire alangui aux lèvres, le visage légèremenr rougi. Il est vraiment splendide. "Ce n'est pas que je...ne voulais pas que tu me fasses...Ah!...Ça, fit Tobio en haletant tout en continuant ses va et vients, mais je pensais que tu aimerais....Mmmm...Me voir...Ainsi, hein, Shouyou?

-Oh ouiiii." fit le roux en se touchant. Purée, je ne vais pas tenir s'il continue.

Tobio poussa un cri lorsqu'il toucha un point sensible. C'est bon. Il s'allongea pendant que Shouyou s'approcha de lui pour se positionner, mettant les jambes de Tobio sur ses épaules, et lubrifiant ensuite son propre membre. Le numéro 9 ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau ainsi, dans son désir et sa détermination à lui faire du bien, cela dit, pour lui, Shouyou était toujours magnifique. 

Il serra les dents pendant que le roux le pénétrait. C'était un passage obligé, il le savait mais la douleur était présente. "Ça va, Tobio?, fit la voix inquiète de Shouyou. Il hocha la tête. Le roux attendit de s'ajuster un peu. La chaleur présente à l'intérieur de son amant lui montait à la tête mais il devait patienter, attendre que Tobio ait moins mal.

Celui-ci lui donna le feu vert posant une main sur une des épaules du roux qui commença à bouger lentement. Tobio sentit la douleur se métamorphoser petit à petit en plaisir pur au point de demander à son amant d'aller plus vite ce qu'il fit. Shouyou commençait à perdre progressivement pied, il ne cessait de regarder Tobio qui criait de plus en plus, gémissant son nom d'une manière si vulnérable, son visage exprimant un total abandon. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentait, l'entendre de vive voix. "Tu...aimes ça, Tobio?

\- Oui, Shouyou, oui..., fit-il en entrelaçant les doigts aux siens, vas-y plus fort maintenant."

Un changement d'angle lui fit perdre momentanément la voix. C'était bon, trop bon, si Shouyou continuait comme ça, une main toucha son..."Shouyooouuu!. Celui-ci imprimait des vas et vients de plus en plus rapides aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Tobio ne tint plus.

\- Ah, To...bio, at...tends, ne te resserre...pas comme... ça, sinon je vais...Aaah!"

Ils vinrent tous les deux, Shouyou se déversa en Tobio et celui-ci dans la main du roux ainsi que sur leurs deux ventres peu de temps après. "Ouaaah!", fit Shouyou après s'être retiré.

Tobio hocha la tête en reprenant son souffle. "Oui, c'était..." Il en était totalement retourné. "On prend un bain?" Le roux hocha la tête.

Shouyou se prélassait dans la baignoire avec délice, Tobio étant en train de se reposer tranquillement derrière lui, les bras encerclant sa taille. Le numéro 10 l'avait aidé à se nettoyer avec amour et tendresse et maintenant il était en train de se détendre avec son petit ami (car il pouvait le considérer ainsi), dans ses bras. Tobio ne pouvait pas rêver de mieux.

"Au fait, lui demanda Shouyou, comment tu as appris à faire euh...Tu sais?"

Le passeur comprit ce qu'il insinuait : "A l'époque où j'étais à Kitagawa Daiichi, j'ai surpris Oikawa-san le faire aux vestiaires devant Iwaizumi. Il m'avait remarqué cependant ce qu'il ne l'avait pas empêcher de dire tout ce qu'il faisait assez fort pour que je l'entende."Il poussa un soupir."A mon avis, la situation entière l'excitait, c'est pour ça que je te dis que tu n'es pas un pervers, Shouyou. Et puis, en l'observant, continua-t-il en serrant tendrement le roux contre lui, je me suis dis que cela me serait utile plus tard, la preuve."

"C'est tout Tobio, ça." pensa Shouyou en souriant. Il l'embrassa. "Je vais appeler ma mère pour lui dire que je ne rentre pas. Je lui dirai que tu m'aides pour le festival de l'école. Ma classe veut faire une maison hantée et je dois être un des monstres.

-Je vais faire ton costume si tu veux, ma classe veut faire un café avec pour thème le chateau de Versailles. Je vais me proposer pour faire les costumes, je n'ai plus à me cacher maintenant."

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain, se séchèrent et s'habillèrent. Les deux garçons passèrent une partie de la soirée à discuter du festival puis de tout et de rien, heureux de s'être trouvés.


	8. Chapter 8

"Encore un petit peu de blush et voilà." Sugawara se regardait dans le miroir une fois le maquillage terminé. Nishinoya l'avait amené au local du club de cosplay pour qu'ils s'habillent tous les deux. Le libéro avait enfilé son costume de maid ainsi que sa longue perruque brune coiffée de deux demi-couettes alors que Sugawara s'était habillé en Midori. 

Il avait pris une robe longue blanche et rose pâle à manches longues avec de discrets froufrous. Nishinoya lui avait suggéré de se vêtir ainsi pour le stand de gâteaux, prétextant le festival pour le faire et aussi parce que cela serait l'occasion de dévoiler tout directement à Daichi.

"Tu es sûr que ça va marcher?, demanda le passeur dubitatif.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Nishinoya en lui tapotant l'épaule, bon on va y aller. Je vais m'occuper du service puis je passerai vous voir après. Hors de question que je loupe Asahi dans son costume de samourai et il faudrait aussi que j'aille voir Shouyou et Kageyama. Notre roi porte aussi une robe à ce qu'il parait."

En effet, celui-ci maugréait dans son coin assis dans sa salle de classe décorée pour l'occasion façon Versailles avec des draperies immitation satin un peu partout. Les délégués lui avaient demandé de remplacer une des élèves malades.

Résultat, il avait modifié le costume à savoir une robe de bal couleur lavande, pris une longue perruque noire coiffée d'un ruban bleu marine, portait un maquillage léger et, comble de tout, les chaussures à talons qu'il portait furent pour lui une véritable torture. Le passeur essayait de garder la tête haute en tenant dignement son éventail de dentelles violet.

"Voilà une attitude digne d'une reine."

Kageyama grogna lorsque Tsukishima prit une photo suivie par d'autres élèves. "Tu peux me laisser tranquille? Va retourner à ton planétarium.

\- C'est ce que je compte faire, je voulais juste immortaliser ce moment d'anthologie. A plus tard, majesté."

Le numéro 9 espérait simplement que Shouyou ne vienne pas...Trop tard. "Ouaaah, tu es magnifique comme ça.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. " Shouyou portait le costume de vampire qu'il lui avait fait. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit en voyant combien le déguisement lui allait bien. Le roux était à la fois mignon et diabolique ainsi surtout qu'il avait mis des lentilles rouges pour l'occasion. "Tu n'es pas resté dans la maison hantée?

-Je ne fais peur à personne, répondit-il en faisant la moue, par contre, j'ai une idée." fit-il en souriant, dévoilant des canines pointues. Oh oh ce sourire ne disait rien de bon. Tobio commença à rougir lorsque le roux s'assit sur ses genoux.

\- Euh, Shouyou, qu'est-ce que tu...

-...Laissez-moi mordre votre cou, ma jolie reine."

Shouyou rapprocha dangereusement ses lèvres du cou de son petit ami, ce qui provoqua un engouement sans nom chez les lycéennes présentes dans la salle. "Eh, les filles, vite! Il faut prendre une photo!"

Pendant ce temps, Sugawara servit un muffin à Iwaizumi et Oikawa. Ceux-ci étaient passés au lycée de Karasuno pour voir le festival. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s''était habillé en Ayuko pour éviter que les filles lui courent après, Oikawa fut aussi content de voir le passeur vêtu en Midori.

Sugawara lui avait expliqué que tout le monde l'avait trouvé très beau ainsi, même Yui qui avait voulu prendre une photo. Quelques garçons avaient même essayé de l'aborder, ne savant pas qu'il était un garçon mais il refusait toujours poliment leurs invitations. Cependant, il remarqua une chose : "Tu as l'air triste, Ayu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- J'ai vu Tobio-chan porter une robe et...Cela lui va mieux qu'à moi. Ce n'est pas juste!

-Cela lui passera, fit Iwaizumi, nous allons faire le tour des stands."

Sugawara hocha la tête en les saluant puis se retourna en sentant une main se poser sur son bras. Daichi. "Je dois te parler."

Ils quittèrent le stand pour aller dehors en croisant en chemin Asahi qui essayait de fuir comme la peste des filles qui le mitraillaient de photos, Ennoshita qui remettait Tanaka à sa place à chaque fois qu'il essayait de draguer une fille pendant le service, celui-ci étant convaincu que le costume de majordome qu'il portait était le déguisement ultime pour séduire. Nishinoya leur fit d'ailleurs un clin d'oeil lorsqu'il les vit. Cependant, Daichi et lui rencontrèrent aussi la dernière personne qu'ils pensèrent voir ici.

"Bonjour Akaashi-san, tu es venu voir le festival, toi aussi?" Celui-ci hocha la tête. A la base, il voulait rencontrer Hotaru et aussi prendre des photos pour Kuroo-san et Bokuto-san. Kozume en recevrait certainement de Hinata. "Savez-vous où se trouve le stand du planétarium?

\- Il est chez les secondes, expliqua Daichi, à coté de la maison hantée, tu ne vas pas le rater.

\- Tu y croiseras certainement Tsukishima, ajouta Sugawara, c'est lui qui le supervise."

Tsukishima? Tiens donc.

Un micro sourire s'étira sur les lèvres. "Merci." Il partit ensuite.

Daichi et Sugawara poursuivirent leur chemin jusque dans le local du club de volley où le capitaine ferma la porte à clé. "Comme ça, nous serons plus tranquilles.

-Attends que je me démaquille un peu, fit le numéro 2 en sortant son trousseau de son casier. Il avait pris l'habitude de le cacher là pour que personne ne le remarque. Seul Nishinoya connaissait l'endroit. Sugawara enleva le maquillage et ses lentilles avant de prendre la parole : 

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, Daichi. Je voulais te dire que j'étais Midori mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver l'occasion. Je pense que tu dois être dégouté de voir que ta petite amie est en fait un homme donc..."

Koushi fut surpris de voir Daichi le prendre dans ses bras." J'étais juste très surpris. Midori me rappelait toi par moments et vu ton attitude étrange ces derniers temps, tu as dû souffrir en gardant tout pour toi, il lui embrassa le front, pourquoi tu t'habilles ainsi, Koushi?"

Celui-ci fut étonné d' entendre Daichi l'appeler de manière si intime. "Je...J'aime me travestir, cela me permet d'être davantage moi-même, je me trouve laid lorsque je suis vêtu normalement. Je fais ça depuis le collège, mes parents le savent pas bien sûr, donc je le cache. Mis à part toi, seules deux personnes sont au courant." 

Il sentit Daichi le dévêtir. "Daichi?" Celui-ci lui enleva sa perruque et ses vêtements sans qu'il eut le temps de dire quelque chose. Il l'amena devant un miroir se situant près des casiers. Koushi se retrouva devant son reflet. Nu. Sans artifice. Il se trouvait si fade, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. "Ne pleure pas, Koushi, tu es très beau." Il vit les mains de Daichi caresser doucement son corps. "Que tu sois Midori ou Koushi, tu es toi et je t'aime entièrement." Daichi posa tendrement les lèvres sur son épaule, y posant des baisers ça et là. "Et je vais te le prouver maintenant." 

Il desserra son étreinte pour se déshabiller à son tour. Le capitaine s'assit et fit en sorte que Koushi fasse de même. Le passeur se retrouvait de nouveau devant le miroir. Il comprit la situation : "Daichi, non, je..." Celui-ci le rassura : "Si cela te gêne trop, on arrêtera mais je veux vraiment te montrer que tu n'as pas à te détester." 

Koushi contempla de nouveau son reflet. Il sentit les mains de Daichi effleurer de nouveau son torse, taquiner légèrement les tétons qui durcissaient au contact de ses doigts, tout en mordillant légèrement son cou. Qui était cette personne en face de lui, qui rougissait, aimait, ressentait tout ce que Daichi lui faisait? Le capitaine venait de prendre son membre en main, faisant des doux va et vients, lui murmurant des mots d'amour, lui disant combien il était magnifique. "Dai...chi." 

Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je n'arrête pas de penser que je ne suis qu'une poupée articulée qui ne prend vie que par le biais de Midori mais là...

La caresse devint plus rapide, la poigne plus forte. Koushi prit celui de Daichi dans sa main, voulant aussi qu'il prenne du plaisir.

...Quand je vois les reflets de Daichi et de moi en train de faire ça...

"Oui, Koushi, con...tinue."

...Je me sens si aimé.

Koushi s'empara des lèvres de Daichi au moment où ils se déversèrent dans la main l'un de l'autre. "Je t'aime Koushi, fit le brun en rompant le baiser, et je ferai en sorte de te montrer à quel point tu es génial.

-Moi aussi Daichi et merci." Il savait que son estime de lui n'allait pas remonter du jour au lendemain mais avec l'aide de Daichi et de ses amis, le vice-capitaine savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il lui embrassa le bout du nez en déclarant : "Je vais nettoyer un peu le miroir. Je crois que je l'ai un peu sali."

Daichi rougit en voyant les petites taches blanchâtres. "On va y aller après, Yui risque de s'inquiéter si elle ne nous voit pas."

Koushi hocha la tête en essuyant le miroir, puis remit sa robe et sa perruque. Il poussa un cri de surprise quand une fois dehors, Daichi se mit à le porter comme une mariée. Le vice-capitaine sourit cependant. Il commençait à se voir sous un meilleur angle.

Tsukishima commençait à somnoler lorsque quelqu'un entra. La salle du planétarium était relativement sombre et il y avait bien quelques personnes qui étaient passées, des couples pour la plupart. Seul un petit coin de la pièce fut illuminée, l'endroit où il supervisait les choses. Celle-ci était cachée grâce à des petites cloisons en cartons créées par la classe pour l'occasion. Yamaguchi était parti faire un tour avec Yachi et il pensait que Hine n'allait pas tarder à venir. Deux bras enlacèrent ses épaules. Qui? "Tsukishima." Il reconnaissait cette voix. "Akaashi-san?" Celui-ci lui sourit légèrement. "Oui, c'est moi Hotaru."

Alors c'est lui Hine?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Akaashi s'était déjá emparé de ses lèvres, "Mmmmm." C'est qu'il y met la langue en plus. Le blond se laissa cependant faire, trouvant la sensation très agréable et excitante aussi. "Alors qu'as-tu ressenti ?" Je vois, il veut que j'expérimente ça par moi-même. Tsukishima laissa délibérément courir sa langue sur les lèvres. "Cela a un goût d'inachevé. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi agis-tu comme ça? Je pensais que tu voulais mieux me connaitre, Hine, pas me sauter dessus.

-Appelons-nous par nos noms maintenant cela serait plus convenable. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis le genre de personne qui obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Quand je me suis rendu compte que tu étais Hotaru, je me suis dit que c'était la parfaite occasion pour exprimer ce que je ressens."

Donc c'était moi la personne en question? Interessant.

Tsukishima le rapprocha davantage de lui. Après tout, c'était inutile de nier qu'Akaashi-san ne laissait pas indifférent. Le blond avait été attiré par son attitude composée mais il avait abandonné l'idée d'aller vers lui, pensant que celui-ci était avec Bokuto.

C'était d'ailleurs le seul moment où il avait ressenti une émotion étrange dont enfin il pouvait mettre le nom. 

"Je veux te connaitre mieux maintenant que je sais tout ça, il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille, et je veux aussi mettre ce que nous avons écrit en pratique. Comme ça, tu ne me diras plus que cela manque de sensibilité.

\- D'accord, Tsukishima le mit à califourchon sur ses genoux, tu es sûr de vouloir qu'on le fasse ici, Tsukishima? C'est un peu étroit et quelqu'un pourrait très bien venir.

\- Il n'y a pas grand monde, autant en profiter."

Akaashi s'apprêta à l'embrasser de nouveau quand..."Shouyou, tu es sûr de vouloir le fair...Mmmmm!"

Ces deux-là...

"On dirait qu'il y a des personnes qui ont eu la même idée, constata Akaashi.

\- Justement,"marmonna Tsukishima avant de dire tout haut, " eh, le minus et le roi! Allez faire vos trucs ailleurs, de préférence à l'hotel.

\- Oups! Tu es là, Tsukishima? Attends, j'arrive, je dois te dire quelquechose."

Oh non! Akaashi se leva rapidement lorsque Hinata apparut, toujours habillé en vampire, en les regardant l'un, l'autre. Il eut un énorme sourire avant de déclarer en leur faisant un clin d'oeil : "Je vous laisse."

Ils entendirent ensuite le roux dire à Kageyama : "On va aller ailleurs, ma jolie reine.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, imbécile!"

Tsukishima poussa un soupir de se lever. Il fut surpris de voir Akaashi s'asseoir à la place et de le mettre dans la même position que celui-ci fut tout à l'heure. "Où on en était déjà?

\- A la mise en pratique, je crois." Ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés sans que personne, cette fois-ci, ne les dérange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, je pensais que l'histoire allait faire une dizaine de chapitres mais j'ai pu la boucler en huit. J'espère que celle-ci vous aura plue et je vous remercie encore de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout. Je vais maintenant me concentrer sur la fic Haikyuu Quest que je viens de commencer. A bientôt. :)


End file.
